


RockDoll

by Kiersat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bassist Narti (Voltron), Bisexual Lance, Busboy Pidge (Voltron), Cafe Voltron, Cook Hunk (Voltron), Diner Owner Coran (Voltron), Disaster Gays, Drummer Zethrid (Voltron), F/F, F/M, Gay Keith, Guitarist Acxa (Voltron), Keyboardist Ezor (Voltron), M/M, Manager Lotor (Voltron), Past Allura/Lance Relationship, Rock Star AU, RockStar Keith (Voltron), Secretary Veronica (Voltron), The RockDolls, Them/they for Pidge, Vocalist Keith (Voltron), Waiter Lance (Voltron), Waitress Allura (Voltron), Waitress Romelle (Voltron), Waitress Shay (Voltron), adding tags as we go, diner au, keith and shiro are brothers, maybe smut later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 02:42:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18111608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiersat/pseuds/Kiersat
Summary: Keith is the lead vocalist of the band The RockDolls. Every album he makes is about a failed past relationship. Hes given up all hope of finding love and wants to quit the band. His manager, Lotor, has other ideas.Lance works as a waiter at a diner called Cafe Voltron. He's surrounded by friends and has had his fair share of heartbreak but that doesn't keep him down. He works hard to help provide for his family in Cuba.One day the two meet under unusual circumstances and a small spark is formed.





	1. Meet The Charaters

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second AU and i really like the story of this one. I think its going to be a good one. Lets hope so at least!
> 
> This first chapter is just to introduce all the characters and their rolls.

Character Rolls:

Keith: Lead Vocalist of the RockDolls  
Lance: Waiter @ Cafe Voltron  
Shiro: Keith's Brother  
Hunk: Cook @ Cafe Voltron  
Pidge: Busboy @ Cafe Voltron  
Allura: Waitress @ Cafe Voltron  
Coran: Owner of Cafe Voltron  
Lotor: Manager of The RockDolls  
Axca: Lead Guitarist of The RockDolls  
Zethrid: Drummer of The RockDolls  
Ezor: Keyboardist of the RockDolls  
Narti: Bassist of The RockDolls  
Adam: Shiro's Fiance  
Shay: Waitress @ Cafe Voltron  
Veronica: Lances older Sister  
Rolo: Lance's Ex  
Nyma: Rolos girl  
Beezer: Rolos and Nymas Friend  
Matt: Pidge's brother/ Shiros Bestman  
Romelle: Waitress @ Cafe Voltron

Relationships

Main: Keith and Lance (Klance)  
Secondary: Lotor and Allura (Lotura)  
Minor: Shiro and Adam (Shadam)  
Minor: Hunk and Shay (Hunay)  
Minor: Veronica and Axca (Verxca)  
Minor: Rolo and Nyma (Rolma)  
Minor: Zethrid and Ezor (Zethor)


	2. Meet Me At The Corner Of First And Main

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning. Keith and Lance meet.

It was a killer show. The crowd was roaring. The band was on fire. Nothing could stop the adrenaline running through Keith's veins and he belted his lyrics. As he sang the crowd only got more into it. The whole arena chanting along with him. On stage he was a completely different person. He felt almost free from everything. Like nothing matter other than giving the audience a good show. 

When he had first started this band he had no idea they would take off like this. It was amazing. He had more money than he knew what to do with. He had more groupies than he’d care to admit. And thanks to Lotor, a whole new band. 

It wasn't like he hated the new line up. Acxa was lethal with a guitar. Her ability to play surpassed her stone cold exterior. Narti was deemed a musical prodigy due to the fact that she couldn't see or speak. That however didn't stop her one bit from playing the shit out of a bass. Ezor was the more eccentric member of the band. She put all her energy into playing the keyboard and her smile never left her face for one minute. Then there was Zethrid. Who was a power house on the drums. She could keep the beat and never fall out of tempo. 

He's had these new band mates for a couple of years now, but that didn't stop the feeling of loss when he remembered who was there before. He only had himself to blame for them leaving. He was hard to work with apparently. Even harder to love. His manager Lotor assured him that it wasn't completely his fault. The old band members just didn't see the bigger picture. So that's why they left, he supposes. 

Now here on stage though it didn't matter who was backing him up, as long as they knew the songs and could play the parts. That was good enough for him now. At least that's what he told himself. It had been about the music for so long. The heartache that went into each successful album.

The whole world know by now that The RockDolls albums were named after each failed relationship Keith ever had. Each song was written from the sweet beginning to tragic end. Every relationship ended the same. Keith's lover would always want more. Always want to ride his coattails to get ahead. Keith was sick of it. 

As the final chord of the night was struck the crowd was still going wild. This was the only part Keith liked about the band now. Seeing the crowd before him. Seeing their faces and knowing that they really liked his music. At least someone did.

“Thank you for coming tonight!” Keith belted “We are The RockDolls and you've been a great crowd!”

With that the band put down their instruments for the roadies to take care of and make their way off stage. Lotor was standing there to greet them as they made their way to the lounge room that was provided for them. 

As soon as the made it into the lounge, Zethrid plopped down on a sofa letting out an over excateraged sigh. She was covered in sweat, her hair sticking to her forehead. Ezor sat down practically on top of her. With a practiced motion Zethrid wrapped her arm around the smaller girls waist and brought her closer. Acxa sat in an adjacent chair while Narti sat on the same couch with Ezor and Zethrid. 

Keith went to look at himself in the mirror. Determined to get rid of the makeup on his face. As he looked at himself. He hardly even recognize the person in the mirror. His hair was a bright ruby red and he was wearing way to much makeup in his opinion. Lotor had suggested he use a temporary hair dye and wear makeup so people have a harder time recognizing him. Something about an alternate persona. Keith didn't get it, but less people stopped him on the streets now when he wasn't wearing the gimmick. 

“You guys!” Ezor said enthusiastic “I think that was one of our best shows yet!” She punched her sentence by giving Zethrid a big kiss on the cheek. The bigger woman just gave a grunt in approval. Being too tired to actually say anything. 

“It was good from what i heard” Narti signed. 

Acxa hummed in agreement. “Everyone was definitely on key this time. No mistakes.” She looked over at Keith who just got done removing his eye liner. He just rolled his eyes at her. She may have been jabbing at him a little. Their last gig he may or may not been a little drunk before the show. 

They all sat there in silence after that. Narti sipping on the beverage that was given to her by Veronica, Lotors assistant. Acxa staring at said assistant for maybe a little to long. Ezor showing Zethrid things on her phone. If Keith was going to guess is was memes by the way she was giggling. Just as Keith was grabbing a towel to shower and get the dye out of his hair Lotor burst in the room.

“Excellent job tonight everyone. The crowd absolutely loved you. Like always.” Lotor looked around at everyone and then his eyes settled on Keith, who was making his way to the shower. His eyebrows furrowed. “What do you think you're doing? We have a meet and greet after this. You weren't supposed to remove your makeup yet.” The managers voice was laced with frustration that no one could miss. 

Keith rolled his eyes at the taller man. “Look i'm tired and i'm sure everyone else is too,” he said “Why don't we just skip the signing this time and we all call it a night.” Keith could tell everyone was looking at him. The girls would never voice out loud they were tired and didn't want to do something. They were scared of Lotor and had good reason. He made sure to let them know they were all replaceable. Keith however was not so it was up to him to say the things no one else had the nerve to say. 

Lotor was bubbling over with rage at the moment. Acxa averted her attention elsewhere while Ezor and Zethrid when back to playing dumb on the phone. Narti sat quietly still sipping on her drink. By the looks of it Veronica even slinked away to avoid her bosses scrutiny. “I have a full line of fans out there waiting for you all and you don't even care do you!?” the man screamed right at Keith. 

This time it was Keith's turn to furrow his eyebrows. He locked his strikingly violet eyes on Lotor and said, “If I don't want to then I don't have to. What are you going to do about it? Get rid of me like you did everyone else?”

This didn't sit well with Lotor, Keith could tell by the way the taller man let out a low pitched growl. He walked up and got real close to Keith. “According to my sources it was your fault they all left you, remember?” he said right into Keith's ear. To where no one else heard him. 

Keith tried not to show any emotion, but his breath hitched at the thought of his old band mates. Betraying him. Not another word was said. Keith just pushed past Lotor ruffly making his way to the showers. He slammed the door behind him and could hear the faint words of Lotor telling the girls they were just going to go without him. Keith turned on the shower making it unbearably hot. While he was waiting for the water to heat up he shot his brother a text.

(Keith) 3:47 AM  
-Meet me @ the corner of 1st and main tomorrow  
3:48 AM  
-@ 12

He knew his brother Shiro wouldn't be up right now but would definitely be there tomorrow. When that was don't he stripped his clothing and stepped in the shower. Letting out a curse when the hot water hit him. 

-~-

The next day Shiro was there waiting at the spot Keith had asked him to be. He was there a little to early and kept obsessively checking his phone while waiting for his little brother. Keith normally never texted him after a show to ask him to meet up. He only ever asked something like this when Keith was feeling overwhelmed by his manager, Lotor. So Shiro waited until he saw that unruly mop of black hair making its way toward him. Shiro gave a wave and Keith returned it with a tentative smile. 

Once Keith was close enough Shiro wrapped him up in a hug. “It's good to see you baby bro.”

Keith hugged back and gave a sigh as the separated. “It's good to see you too.”

Soon the two started walking down main. Past all the shops and restaurants. Once it seemed pretty obvious that Keith wasn't going to start Shiro gave him a push. “So what's eating you?” he started. 

Keith looked over at him and sighed, “It's Lotor again.”

“I kind of figured that. Care to elaborate?”

“I just can't stand the guy anymore!” Keith let out “When he first became my manager he was really cool and on my side but now… I just don't want to do this anymore.”

“What do you mean,this?” Shiro asked.

“This!” Keith gestured all around him “The band. Lotor. All the heartache that seems to follow me no matter what I do or where I go. I just..” He didn't really know what he actually wanted to do. He knew he wanted to quit the band now but after that what would he do. He's been doing this for so long it's all he knows. “I just want something simple. Like what you and Adam have.”

Shiro just chuckled at his little brother. “I wouldn't call what Adam and I have simple. But I get that you're going through a lot. Maybe you should take a break. Find some people your age to befriend. Maybe even find someone to fall for?” He nudged Keith causing the younger man to stumble in his footing a little. 

“No way.” Keith immediately says “You remember how all my last relationships ended. Remember James? That was terrible.”

Shiro definitely remembers James. They guy used Keith to get ahead in the music game and lead him on. Keith got his revenge on the guy by writing a whole album and titling it James just in spite of him. James did get the publicity he craved, just it was the wrong publicity and he never made it past being a one hit wonder. 

“I remember. But that was so long ago. I know there's someone out there for you. Don't give up hope.” he clapped his hand on Keith shoulder making the young man come to a stop “You never know. The love of your life could be right around the corner.”

Keith gave his brother a smile. Though he didn't believe it himself, hearing shiro say it gave him a small spark of hope. “Yeah… maybe it is.”

Shiro gave him a brotherly smile. “Now I don't know about you but i'm starving and something smells absolutely amazing around here.”

“I think it's coming from that corner diner over there,” Keith points out. “Is it really called Cafe Voltron?”

“What a weird name for a diner. Lets go!” 

Without being able to object Shiro drags Keith over to the diner. They enter the building with a small jingle of the door.

-~-

The diner was slow right now. The lunch rush was pretty much non existence at this point. Shay was technically the only one who had a table at the moment, but they already had their food. So not much to do.

That meant the crew had all the time in the world and right now the stakes were high. Since it had been so slow Lance and Pidge came up with a game that involved bets. And since none of them had any money to spare the bets pertained to odd ball thing they had in their pockets or doing a dare. Hunk had called it quits before the game even started. Romelle had opted out due to losing everything in her pockets, which wasn't much. Allura played but called it quits when she got bored of winning. Shay never liked to play anyway. Now it was between Lance and Pidge. If he could make this trick shot he would win. All he had to do a ricochet a quarter off the sink, then off the stove and into the trash. 

Lance took a deep breath and lined up his shot. He tossed the quarter. It bounced off the skin. Then hit the stove. It looked like it would make it into the trash, but then the quarter hit the side and landed on the floor. Pidge let out a victory yell.

“Hell yes! I won!” They exclaimed.

Lance over dramatically groaned, “That's not fair! Someone totally moved the trash can!” He crossed his arms over his chest and stuck his nose up in the air. No one had actually moved the trash. It was where it was all the time. Lance was just a sore loser and didn't want to do Pidges bet they had in store for him.

Pidge gave him a sinister smirk. “Don't be a sore loser Lance. You agreed to this. Now you and Allura go change.”

Allura was already making her way over to the bathrooms. Lance only rolled his eyes at Pidge. Hunk gave him a sympathetic smile as he walked by. Both he and Allura made it into the bathroom together. 

The two had dated for a little while after Lances percectance wore her down. After a couple of weeks they decided that it would be better if they were just friends. Sometimes with benefits if they were both on a dating dry spell. They were comfortable with each other. 

Allura shucked off her uniform. A classic diner uniform, light blue in color with a white apron. It was a one piece dress that Allura just looked so cute in. It was the reason Coran chose those uniforms, and not because Allura chose them herself and practically begged to older man to get them for the crew. 

Lances uniform was similar. The light blue shirt matched the dresses the girls wore but he had khaki slacks to wear with them. He had the same white apron as the girls. He shedded his shirt and handed it over to Allura. “This is so embarrassing” He muttered.

Allura only giggled as she accepted the shirt. “You were the one who accepted the bet from that gremlin.” she said amatterafactly. She quickly put on Lances shirt as he was removing his pants. It was a good thing they were close to the same size or the dress wouldn't fit Lance and the shirt would look baggy on Allura. Don't ask how they found this out. 

“I've made that shot before,” Lance complained “The universe just hates me today.” He pulls the dress over his head, having Allura help him zip up the back. He ties the apron around his wait and looks at himself in the mirror. He would be lying if he said this was the first time he had been caught in a dress. He would also be lying if he said he didn't look good. 

Allura was finished putting on Lances clothes and ended up putting her hair in a bun instead of the ponytail she had before. She walked out of the bathroom and was met with a couple of catcalls from the crew. She bowed gracefully and did a twirl per request of Shay. Lance made his way out and was met with the same enthusiasm and a blinding flash. Most likely from Pidge. He gave an unenthusiastic bow and twirl as well. 

“Looking good there, Lonce.” Romelle said. She was laughing, hard. 

Lance flipped her the bird and walked over next to Allura who had just the biggest smile on her face. “I'm glad this is all fun for you guys.”

“Oh this is hands down the best day ever. But,” Pidge said jumping down from the counter they had been on “It would be better if you both switched your name tags.” They quickly grabbed both name tags off the two and gave them back to their rightful owners. “Wouldn't wanting the customers calling you by the wrong name, now would we?”

Lance gave them a flat stair. “Oh yeah,” he said dryly “That would just be the worst thing ever.” 

The bell on the door jingles letting them all know a customer just walked in. Unlucky for Lance he was next in line for a customer. He let out a long sigh as he grabbed his pen and notepad and made his way out of the kitchen and into the dinning room. He straighten his apron and put on his best customer smile. Trying hard to forget that he was in a dress about to make a fool of himself. 

He walks gracefully over to the table ignoring the stairs from Shays customers. He gives both his customers a once over and finds that the universe really does hate him today because both of them are drop dead sexy. Ones a beef cake with a prosthetic arm. Lance guesses he may have been in the military. The other Lance wouldn't mind sharing a bed with. Though he may have had a mullet he was somehow pulling it off. 

“Hey guys,” He flashes his smile. “I'm Lance.” To make sure they know who he is he taps his nametag with the end of his pen twice. “Welcome To Voltron. What can I get you started with today?”

The two look over at him and both their eyes go wide. They definitely weren't expecting a guy in a dress taking their order. Prosthetic arm guy ends up choking back a laugh. The Mullet was just stunned unable to look away. His eyes raked up and down Lances body and ended up settling on Lances long legs. There was unmistakable bush across his face. Starkly contrasted against his pale skin. Lance popped his hip out then, letting all his weight fall onto one leg. Mullet swallowed hard. 

“Uh yeah.” Prosthetic arm said, breaking the silence and clearing his throat “I'll have a water with lemon.”

Lance looked over at the Mullet who was still stunned. He heard a shuffle from under the table and a quick ‘ow” from mullet. Lance stifled a laugh, knowing that the other guy just kicked him from under the table to get him to stop gawking. “Oh, uh- yeah. Whatever he's having.”

Smooth, Lance thinks. He quickly writes down their drink order. “Alrighty. Two waters with lemon coming right up.” He quickly turns on his heel and maks his way over to the counter. 

The rest of the crew was watching the whole ordeal, and not very discreetly. Lance gave them all a warning glare as he walked past the order window and made his way over to the drink station. He quickly makes the drinks adding two lemons each to the waters and walks past all the curious faces. 

Lance makes his way back over to his table and drops the drinks off. The mood has shifted dramatically. Almost as dramatic as he was on a daily basis. Mullet was now purposely avoiding eye contact. Prosthetic shrugged and gave him a small ‘I'm sorry for my friend’ smile. 

“Did you two know what you wanted or do you need another minute?” Lance asks.

Prosthetic quickly opens a menu “Yeah, Can I get a cheeseburger with no tomatoes, add pickles?”

“Most definitely.” Lance says cherrily. He whips out his notepad and quickly writes down his order. He turns his attention to the Mullet, “And what about you sweet cheeks?” he coos. 

The Mullet doesn't look over. “Salisbury steak. No onions in the sauce. Broccoli on the side.” He says without even looking over. 

Lance quickly jots down his order. “Ok, i'll go put this in for you.”

He quickly makes his way over to the order window and calls it out to Hunk, who starts making it right away. Lance couldn't help the sinking feeling in his stomach. He was a little confused but Mullets attitude. First he wouldn't stop eye fucking him and now he wouldn't even look Lances way. What's up with that? He passed the time waiting on the food by texting his sister Veronica. Getting her to send him silly selfies. 

Soon the food was done and Lance expertaly brought it over to the waiting table. He sat both plates of food in front of the correct customer. Prosthetic gave him a thankful smile and dug right in. The Mullet however didn't say anything. Just kept his eyes glued to the outside of the window. “Uh, Just let me know if you need anything else.” Lance said. A small twinge of uneasiness laced with his words. 

-~-

It was late in the evening, and Lance was just now getting done with his shift. He had stayed in the dress longer than he would have like. Apparently the one table he was supposed to wear it for decided they needed to stay until they closed. Lance had no doubt Pidge told them. He saw the diviouse little gremlin talking to his table. He ended up having to take three more tables orders with the dress. On more that one occasion he saw Mullet looking his way with a sort of smug smile on his face. That jerk knew what he was doing. 

Lance had just gotten done helping Hunk with the dishes when the big guy told him to go home already. So there he was, walking the streets of Brooklyn, going home. He made it to his run down apartment, in this run down neighborhood in one piece. He wasn't glad to admit he may have been mugged here once. Lance made his way up the creaky staircase and to the door of his shared apartment. Good thing he knew for a fact his roommates were still at work. 

Once inside he reheated the dinner Hunk had made him at the diner and ate in silence. Not complete silence however. The occasional yelling from outside made its way through the walls. Lance switched on the TV and just chilled there for a little while. Watching Adventure Time while munching on his food. 

About an hour had passed and Pidge and Hunk finally arrived home. Lance was already in his pajamas and had now begun to watch The Bachelor reruns. Pidge busted through the unlocked door first. Hunk following closely behind. 

“Dude, you left the door unlocked again.” Hunk reprimanded him. Lance just shrugged not looking away from the TV. Hunk rolled his eyes at the cuban. “One of these days someone's going to walk through that door and it's not going to be me or Pidge.”

“He's right you know. You need to start locking the door Lance.” Pidge adds.

“I don't need any sas from you today. I think you've gotten your fill of emarrising me.”

“I definitely good some good blackmail.”

Lance gives them the finger but still never looks away from the TV. He wasn't going to give them the satisfaction of getting a rise out of him. He was above that, and it was at the end of the show. Lance needed to know who goes home this episode. 

“Stop it you two.” Hunk breaks in “Pidge is just kidding Lance. They only got the one picture when you left the bathroom.”

“Hunk!” Pidge yells. Completely betrayed by the bigger guy. 

Lance ends up tuning out their argument. Focused on The Bachelor and secretly wishing that would happen to him one day. He was knocked out of his focus when something flew by from behind him and hit the TV. He looked over to see Pidges questioning look. 

“What?” He ends up saying.

“I was asking what you thought about your all day table.” they said.

Lance throws his head over the back of the couch and gives them a glare. He didn't want to talk about those guys. He felt like he had made a fool of himself in front of the entire restaurant. He wanted to forget about today and just hope they would never come back. “I know you told them about the bet. That's why they stayed all day, just to see me walk around in a damn dress.”

Hunk snorted and came to sit next to Lance, his own food in hand. “I sure that's not why they stayed all day.”

Pidge had sat down with their own food as well. “Oh that's totally why they stayed.” They slurped up some of their cup of noodle and then continued with Lances glare on them “Shiro, the guy with the prosthetic, asked about it.”

“You are the devil.” Lance spat. 

“Hey, don't blame me. I saw they left you a big tip.” They said between bites. “So you should really be thanking me.”

Pidge wasn't wrong. They did leave Lance quite a generous tip, and he could use the money. Bills weren't going to pay themselves. If the dress helped him get and extra bill in his pocket he wouldn't complain much. Still it didn't help when Lance would think about all those stolen look Mullet had taken. The guy would be looking right at him but once Lance turned around or even when he went over there he would turn his attention elsewhere. The guy was infuriating. And attractive, which made it worse somehow. 

“Yes. Thank you Pidge for making me a the butt of a joke.” he said sarcastically.

“Your welcome.” They joked back.

Lance rolled his eyes and focused back on the TV. His eyes were already getting drowsy now. As soon as this episode was over he was going to bed and forgetting about the handsome strangers today. Best to forget and not get hung up on it. And totally not stay up and obsess about it. 

He ends up doing just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and tell me what you thought or head over to my Tumblr @kiersat to leave me an ask!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Leave me a comment and tell me what you thought or head over to my Tumblr @kiersat where you can leave me an ask!


End file.
